half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life: Prospekt
Half-Life: Prospekt is a science fiction first person shooter created by Richard Seabrook and released February 18th 2016 following a two year development period. The game gathered mixed reviews. It runs on the Source engine. Plot "Prospekt begins in the Nova Prospekt prison in the Half-Life universe. Gordon is slowly being overrun by soldiers in the prison, however unknown to him his Vortigaunt allies manage to find some help from a forgotten hero." -Richard Seabrook Adrian Shephard returns thanks to the Vortigaunts, in a gambit to use him to buy Gordon Freeman time to find Wallace Breen and keep his Overwatch pursuers at bay. Characters *The G-Man *Vortigaunts *Adrian Shephard *Gordon Freeman (mentioned) Enemies *Zombines *Headcrabs *Combine Shotgunners *Combine Prospekt Guard *Combine Elite Soldier *Hunters *Combine Gunship (Cameo) *Antlion Workers *Barnacle *Manhacks *Combine Turrets Weapons *All weapons seen in Half Life: Prospekt. *See Half-Life Weapons Development Development for the game started in 2014 when long time Half-Life fan Richard Seabrook first started to develop the game. Some time in 2015, Richard sent a prototype for his game to Valve in a Half-Life themed Brief Case. The game was approved to be released through Steam Greenlight. The finished Prospekt was to be released February 11th 2016 but was pushed back to the 18th due to the Lunar Sale event. Prospekt has 13 chapters and according to Richard Seabrook, was intended to be equal to Half-Life 2: Episode One in length. Gameplay Much like the games before it, Prospekt was a FPS game where primary antagonist is the Combine Empire. Unlike the other games, Prospekt has H.E.C.U soldier Adrian Shephard at center stage and instead of the H.E.V suit, the player uses Shephards combat Armour like the H.E.V. The armour fills up to a maximum of 100 and is worn down by enemy attacks or environmental damage. It can be filled up using the Combine energy outlets or Combine Batteries. Pound for Pound, Prospekt is very similar to other Half-Life games except that the player does not have control over the Gravity Gun, the Crossbow and the Pheropods. Reception The original release of the game received mixed reviews, though most of the people were more negative than positive about the game. Main points of criticism were: bugs; lack of enemy (at some point, Combines become the player's only enemy) and location variety; annoying "flashback" scenes; bland, abysmal and unfair (there were many situations when player was forced into shootouts with big numbers of Combines, with ammo and medkits lacking, and enemies having noticeably increased health and accuracy) gameplay and poor ending. All these problems also led to criticism of game's price and many players asking for a refund. Some people however defended the game and shamed negative critics by arguing that Robert worked on the game alone. Robert himself, despite being unhappy with all the backlash, took criticism in consideration and eventually released an update which fixed most of the problems and added new content, also reducing game's price and still working on improvements for Prospekt, leading to people taking a more positive look on the game. External Links *Prospekt on Steam Category:Source mods Category:Non-canon games